


you are apart of me

by softsokai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsokai/pseuds/softsokai
Summary: On the anniversary of the original killing game, Naegi and Kirigiri open up to one another more than ever before.





	you are apart of me

November 25. That was the date on the calendar. The date Makoto saw on his phone when he woke up. Kyoko was already up and dressed in the kitchen that morning. She sat at her computer typing something while drinking coffee. When Makoto finally joined her they said nothing. They just looked at one another.

They had both decided to go to work that day. Kyoko said it was necessary, but Makoto knew she just wanted a distraction. He agreed to go to work for her though as much as he just wanted to stay home with her. It would have been a lot easier than pretending to act alright all day. People knew that for the surviving six, the day would be harsh and gloomy, but life still went on.

At the end of the day, the surviving six walked outside. They visited the memorial dedicated to their friends. Some of them cried. The others tried to hold it together. Then they went home together. They all went to the Kirigiri-Naegi apartment for dinner. They ate and enjoyed each other's company. They cherished each others company. They watched a movie and talked. They cried some more and than they parted.

As soon as everyone left, Makoto got up to wash the dishes. It was nice being with Togami, Asahina, Toko, and even Komaru who had tagged along with Toko. He looked over at Kyoko who said nothing. Every anniversary she never said anything, but this time it seemed worse.

"That was nice," Makoto whispered hoping she would hear him.

"Yes it was," Kyoko responded flatly. She sighed as she got up and took off her gloves, placing them on the counter next to her. Walking over to the sink, she placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder and squeezed it. Makoto covered her hand with his own and brushed his thumb against it.

For Kyoko Kirigiri, November 25 was a day where the stone cold look she wore became even colder. For Makoto Naegi, November 25 was a day where his smile was forced and fake. For both of them it was a day where hugs lasted a little long, and were a little tighter. Holding hands became a source of comfort and an extra squeeze would signal nervousness. November 25 was the day where silence was heavy and being next to each other mattered.

"How are you holding up?" Kyoko asked, now placing an ungloved hand on Makoto's cheek.

"As well as I can," his voice cracked a little, "it's never easy to think about everything."

"It never will be. You can cry now you know."

"I know."

They stood there for a moment. Kyoko and Makoto. They looked into each other's eyes and you could see the sadness. The water pooling in Makoto's eyes hurt Kyoko's heart. Then her mind went elsewhere for the millionth time that day.

She was usually able to get through the day fairly well. But this year something was different. The moment she woke up her heart felt heavy and her eyes were like glass. The whole day hadn't helped. Kyoko kept thinking she was a horrible girlfriend, that she should have just stayed home with Makoto that day. She kept thinking about how her friends died and they were forced to kill each other. She remembered Celeste and how she was the closest thing to a best friend. She thought about Sayaka, and how if she hasn't died then maybe Makoto would be happier and dating her. She thought about Togami and how he had come back to no one. She thought about Sakura and Asahina, the lovers who went wrong. And Kyoko thought about how she almost got Makoto killed. She couldn't live with herself anymore. Yes Makoto was alive, but if her plan had failed, he could have died. She never knew how he could forgive her. Feeling her eyes getting glassy she looked down at the floor.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," Kyoko sniffled trying to conceal her sadness. She took a quick glance at Makoto's face, which seemed devastated and sympathetic. Neither of them ever talked much on this day. They really just held hands and held onto each other. They reminded one another that they were there.

Kyoko walked to their bedroom and changed into shorts and one of Makoto's hoodies. She had her own, but Makoto's felt safer though she would never tell him that. She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Eyes watering and makeup close to fading. She took her hair out and let it hang down, and for a moment she felt tangled in it. After staring at herself she washed her face letting tears slip out. While wiping her face and drying it with a towel, Kyoko felt two hands wrap around her waist.

"Kyoko," Makoto whispered gently. And that was it. The feelings got to her. Then Kyoko, for the first time ever in the years Makoto and her knew each other, cried in front of him. She felt the tears bubble over and start to spill out of her eyes. She could sense Makoto's surprised look as she never showed such emotion.

"Makoto," Kyoko sobbed hysterically letting everything out. Makoto gently turned her to face him and looked into her eyes. He felt his own eyes becoming wet as he looked at her. He pulled Kyoko into a hug burying her head into his shoulder and embracing her like a blanket.

"I'm a horrible person and I didn't deserve to live," Kyoko screamed into Makoto's shoulder. He felt his shirt becoming wet from her tears and started to rub her back. "I am… I didn't." Kyoko felt her knees give out and fell into Makoto who guided her to the ground of their bathroom. He hugged her tighter than before.

"Kyoko why would you say that," Makoto said sweetly. "Why do you believe that."

"I… how did I get to survive and have people in my life when Togami has no one left or Asahina doesn't have Sakura. Why did I get a good life I'm a horrible person."

"Kyo-"

"I show no emotion and I treat Hina' like she's silly when I could be better friends with her. I act stone cold and it seems like I care for no one and I'm a horrible girlfriend. You would have been better off with Sayaka."

"Kyoko please don't do this," Makoto started to cry. "I'm lucky to have you. I don't want anyone else but you. I'm happy with you. You're not a bad person okay. You act cold to strangers but I swear you are softer around me and our friends. They know you care. And I ask myself the same question. I don’t know what I did to have gotten you and Komaru survive. I'm so lucky but there are people who deserve it more."

"I almost killed you. You almost died and I wasn't sure if my plan would work. How did you forgive me?" Kyoko said under her breath. Makoto, now sobbing as well, took her face in his hands and started wiping tears away.

"I forgave you because I could never stay mad. I knew you had a plan even if I was scared as hell then. Kyoko I love you so much." With that Makoto kissed Kyoko. It was sweet and the taste of tears made it salty. The kiss felt bittersweet and Kyoko wished she could go somewhere, where it was only her and Makoto. Only hope, no despair. When they broke apart, Makoto hugged Kyoko once more and took her hand.

"Come here," He smiled, helping Kyoko up. Trying to lighten the mood, he lifted her up and carried her out the bathroom. He placed her on their bed and sat next to her, placing a hand around her shoulder. Kyoko let her guard down more and leaned into Makoto.

"Kyoko, we have known each other for years now, and tonight you let your guard down a lot. This day… this damn day is always rough for us, but we'll get through it. We have gotten through a lot. I love you more than life itself and I think you are the best person on the planet." Makoto told her. "I hate what we went through, but sometimes I can thank it for bringing me you."

"I know I have never cried before tonight," Kyoko mumbled, "and I apologize. I'm so emotionless and I don't show it enough but I love you Makoto Naegi. I don't deserve you."

"Kyoko you deserve more than me. You deserve the whole world."

"Since the killing game, you became my world." And with that, they kissed again, this time it felt like comfort. Kyoko felt at home. "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"Me too… Hey Kyoko?" Makoto asked quietly.

"Mhm Makoto," Kyoko responded head leaning on Makoto's shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you that I can't live without you?"

"Did I ever mention that I can't live without you either?" Kyoko replied.

"Will you marry me?" Makoto blurted.

"Huh?" Kyoko sat up quickly trying to understand if she had heard correctly. Makoto laughed under his breath and slowly got up. He went into his closet and grabbed something.

"I had a big special moment planned out you know. I was going to take you to a nice dinner and then we were going to go walking under all these lights. It was going to be so romantic, but now seems like a better time. Today reminds me that I never want to lose you and that you are apart of me. If you die, I die. We have been through too much and I hate having to worry about losing you. I want to make the most of our lives. Kyoko Kirigiri, I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you and you are my life. So, Kyoko Kirigiri," Makoto said while opening a box to reveal a ring, "will you marry me."

Kyoko felt herself tearing up more. She didn't expect this. She was a detective and she knew Makoto was planning something, but she always forgot to think about romance. She looked at Makoto for a second trying to hide the smile on her face. He had these deep, soft eyes and she looked at his fluffy hair. She loved falling asleep next to him and wanted to spend her life like that.

"Yes," she started to cry, "Makoto Naegi of course I'll marry you." She watched as Makoto took her burnt hand and slipped the ring on her, like her hand was normal.

"It looks perfect," He smiled softly, "And if you don't want to wear it on your hand, I have a nice chain I got that matches so you can make it a necklace."

"You're so thoughtful.. Makoto I love you more than anything," She said in awe. He started to move, unmaking the bed she was on and he started to fold the blankets down. Kyoko crawled under the covers and Makoto joined her shortly after. He turned the light off and pulled Kyoko close to him.

"I know we just got engaged but it's late and we need some rest. Tomorrow will be better and we start a whole new chapter tomorrow," Makoto yawned hands now wandering through Kyoko's hair.

"I love you Makoto," Kyoko said softly drawing a huge smile from Makoto. He kissed her neck the back on her head.

"Goodnight Kyoko, here's to us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic and I hope you all enjoyed it! More to come!!


End file.
